Truth or maybe? Dare!
by StarFixation
Summary: During a storm the baseball club decides to play a harmless game of truth or dare, or is it? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


Me: Hey, it's StarFixation and I'm here with the Nishura Baseball club team from Okiku Furikabutte. Say hello guys!

Abe: Hey what's up?

Mihashi: umm… h-hello

Tajima: HEY!!!

Hanai: yeah.

Momokan: GOOD MORNING STARFIXATION!!!!!

(Various other team members say their hellos)

Me: oops guys, I just found out that this is an off limits fic, I guess I'll have to write a _real _story.

* * *

Truth or (maybe) Dare!

The Nishura Baseball club was having a party when suddenly it started to rain and the power went out. Because of how hard it was raining no one could leave.

"Oh no!" Tajima exclaimed looking out of the window. "What do we do?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Normally the team would ignore Tajima's outbursts, but they agreed. What would they do until the power came back on and they could leave?

"Why don't we play truth or dare?" Mr. Shiga suggested.

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Momokan agreed. "Who's in?"

Slowly everyone agreed that the game would help them pass the time. Everyone sat in a circle and waited for Mr. Shiga to start.

"Tajima-kun, truth or dare?" he asked picking the best target for some laughs.

"I pick dare!" Tajima replied resolutely. Mr. Shiga paused thinking about what to dare the idiot to do.

"I dare you to…propose to someone in this room as if you _really _to marry them," he finally said.

Tajima scanned the room to see who to propose to. Izumi leaned in and whispered the perfect one to propose to.

"Mihashi," he said kneeling on the ground and taking his victim's hand. "I have loved you since the moment I first saw you, may I take your hand in marriage?"

"Hell no!" Abe answered for his now completely embarrassed pitcher. "Next person!"

Momokan went next daring Hanai to talk like a valley girl for the rest of this fic, and then Chiyo had to tell her most embarrassing moment.

"Well…" she started to say stealing glances at Abe. "The guy I liked, when I told him he thought I was talking to someone else."

"Ooh harsh!" exclaimed Tajima

"Yeah, like totally (I can't do this)!" agreed Hanai trying not to break his fake accent

"Who was he?" Sakaeguchi asked, not hiding that he knew the answer. Chiyo shook her head and said that it was not important. Next it was Izumi's turn to ask the question.

"Abe-kun, truth or dare?" he asked deviously.

"Truth," the catcher replied thinking that he would be safe.

"Okay… Abe-kun, do you like Mihashi?"

Everyone gasped; they couldn't believe that Izumi had gone there. The only one oblivious to his true meaning was Mihashi himself.

"Sure I like Mihashi," Abe shrugged trying to hide his blushing face.

"You know that's_ not what I meant._" Izumi said finally.

"Umm… I-Izumi-kun, what do you mean?" Mihashi interrupted.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Momokan told him covering his ears. "Go on Abe tell the truth."

Everyone, minus the now deaf Mihashi, leaned in for Abe's answer. They all had a feeling that it might seem true due to all the homoerotic moments between them.

"No," he finally answered as he got up and went into the bathroom. Momokan uncovered Mihashi's innocent ears.

"OH n-n-no i-is Abe-kun mad at me?" he whimpered.

"Not _at_ you Mihashi," Sakaeguchi explained. "He's mad at us, and you're in the crossfire."

"M-maybe I should apologize any…way?" Mihashi suggested. He was about to get up when Izumi stopped hm.

"Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Hey, you already," Hanai started to say almost breaking his dare character. "You like already had a turn!"

"Mihashi doesn't mind!" Izumi insisted

"Uh yeah like he does!" Hanai hollered

"Doesn't!"

"Does!"

The two turned to Mihashi to get his opinion, but he was in full on diamond-mouth cat-eyes mode.

"Um truth or Dare?" he murmured, but Izumi only heard the Dare part.

"Alright, Mihashi!" Momokan cheered.

"Mihashi, I dare you to go check up on Abe, but call him by his real name," Izumi cackled. The entire team super gasped. You only called someone by their given name if you had a very intimate relationship with them. Even if the team knew how Abe felt about Mihashi, was that intimate enough?

"You can do it!" whispered Tajima. This slowly became a chant that everyone jumped in on as Mihashi slowly mad his way to the bathroom door. He knocked.

"Umm… are you okay?" he asked quietly. All he could hear was some quiet grunting.

"Mihashi, what are you doing out there?" Abe grunted.

"I j-just wanted to check on you… Takaya-kun," Mihashi whispered. The team silently cheered for him saying the name.

"Say it without the honorific!" Izumi hissed. Mihashi nodded fearfully.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Abe responded in his usual tone, but suddenly there was a pause. "What did you just call me?"

Mihashi was about scream and run away when Abe opened the door with his killer glare set on "Burn in Hell"

"Umm… I c-c-called you…" he stammered looking at his feet. "Your name, T-t-takaya,"

Mihashi didn't have to see Abe's final reaction because he fainted right then and there.

* * *

An hour or so later Mihashi finally woke up and everyone was playing Monopoly. He was on the couch and Abe was sitting on the floor next to him.

"Hey everybody, Mihashi's finally awake!" Abe called.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Abe-kun!" Mihashi exclaimed as everyone crowded around them. "Ididn'tmeantocallyou …"

"Call him what, Mihashi?" Sakaeguchi asked.

"I called him his given name." Mihashi whispered. "Izumi-kun dared me to call him that,"

"Why would I do that?" Izumi asked.

"We were playing truth or dare…"

"Mihashi, you fainted after the storm started," Momokan explained.

"Really?" he exclaimed with stars in his eyes. "It was all a dream!"

"Yeah, like totally!" Hanai agreed.


End file.
